Daniel Skyrunner
Daniel Skyrunner was found on Tatooine on a shipwreck when he was just a baby. He was held by the corpse of who believed to be his parents. Almost dead, he was nursed back to health by a local medic, who adopted him as son. The medic, whose name was Darren, worked at the biggest hospital and was one of the most respected individuals in the area. He saved thousands of people with his master medical skills. Often Daniel would go to the hospital and watch his adoptive father saving people's lives after he finished his studies. At that time, local conflicts happened frequently. Hundreds and thousands of injured were regularly sent to the hospital. The medics did what they could, but often patients died in their care, despite their best efforts. The conflicts eventually extended into the hospital itself. Daniel saw patients that had just escaped death being executed mercilessly. Some medics were caught in the line of the fire. What's worse, some were killed by the patients they saved. Such scenarios made him question why. Why must people kill each other? Why must people bring suffering to each other? Since then, Daniel was told not to stay away from the hospital. Bored, he went wandering in his speeder. He would go into the dune sea, away from the town and the battles that constently took place. One day, he saw a person lying on the sand. Appearently, he was lost and passed out because of the heat. Daniel quickly took him back to the hospital and he was nursed back to health quickly. Turned out his name was Ken and he was a geologist. He was robbed when he was doing a survey about the dune sea. Since then, Daniel often went out with him when he was carrying out researches about the surrounding area. Three days after he turned 16, Daniel Skyrunner was going back to town when he saw a scene that he will never forget. The town was bathing in the light of Tatoo's two suns, when all of a sudden the dark shadow of a huge ship swallowed it all. Within seconds, the town was lit up again not with the light of the suns, but instead with the deadly, green light of turbolasers. It was all over within a minute, yet it felt like centuries. In a matter of seconds, Daniel Skyrunner lost everything he cared for. That night, he looked for survivors in the town. Despite his best efforts, he could not find even a single survivor. Tears fell silently; he kept digging and looking for survivors. After three days without rest, he finally dug up his adoptive father's body. At that point, Daniel just couldn't help but cry out loud. After the destruction of the town, Daniel Skyrunner managed to get off planet via the nearest starport. For years, he worked as a pilot and became one of the most skillful ones in the area. There were some unexciting and ordinary piloting runs, but also quite a few dangerous events. On one of the exciting (or dangerous) runs, Daniel was delivering some construction materials when some pirates targeted him. There was a chase through an asteroid belt, and in the end, Daniel managed to send most of the pirate ships crashing into each other. One of the pirates attempted to flank him but the effort was unskilled and it allowed Daniel to escape. The most unforgettable run was the rescue mission at the core. A traitor kidnapped Daniel's employer and took him to the core. Daniel carefully piloted his ship through the deadly radiation and battled hard with the massive gravity. He won the battle and reached the ship which held his employer. The victory against the overwhelming conditions turned out to be irrelevant, however. Daniel had arrived too late; his employer had already died because of cold and thirst. Daniel took his body back home. After the failed rescue, Daniel decided to be a medic to save people, just like his adoptive father. Category: People Category: Males Category: Dug